


Starstruck

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben's smitten, F/M, Fame, Modern Era, Reylo - Freeform, Trip to London, autograph hunting, early morning airport run, love across continents, meeting your idol, parenting, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Single Dad Ben's daughter is obsessed with SW heroine 'Kira', so he camps at the airport just so she can finally meet her idol. Rey is so sweet & kind Ben finds himself obsessed after their first meeting and Rey can't forget him either, attempting to track him down.*Originally a Twitter fic based on my own prompt x
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 30
Kudos: 120
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Kira

'Honey! Not in the-'

Too late. His daughter is in the sandbox before he can even finish the sentence.

Ben groans as best mates Hux and Finn look on.

'Relax, it's just sand. It'll brush off'

'Easy to say when you haven't spent 2 months making a fricken costume!'

'2 months?!'

'2. months'

'Wow. You're really taking this whole thing seriously, huh?'

Hux and Ben glare at Finn and it's abundantly clear the one man at the table that *doesn't* have kids.

'Finn, it's her whole life. If it's serious for her that makes it serious for me'

'But 2 months? Why?'

'Do I look like a man that can sew to you. Do I??'

Finn and Hux crack up at that.

'Exactly'

'So, how then?'

'Mom taught me the basics and I YouTubed the rest'

'Well, I have to say you did a great job. She loves that thing'

'Tell me about it. She even slept in it last night'

'Aww'

'No, not aww. I didn't sleep a wink worrying she'd wet the bed and all that work would be ruined. I swear-'

'Will you relax? She's fine. She's having a ball'

The boys smile on at Talia and Hunter swinging toy lightsabers in the sandbox.

'Yeah' Ben sighs. 'Guess you're right'

Hux turns back to Ben. 'Why you so tense anyway? You still haven't got laid yet, have you?'

'When do I have time to get laid, Hux? Tell me that'

'It literally takes 5 minutes, bro. Surely there's someone. Anyone?'

'Yeah, no. Tali takes up all my time'

'We're gonna fix that'

'No you're not, 'cause I don't need fixing'

'Mate, you're so wound up'

'I can live without it'

He can't. He's lying.

'Pfft, right. Who are you and what have you done with the real Ben Solo?'

'What?'

'You. Teen heartthrob. The girls were falling over themselves to get to you'

'I wish'

'God, you're so blind'

'Yeah, well. Where are they now huh?' Ben looks around and back to the boys. 'Exactly. I don't see anyone'

'Well, we're workin' on it trust me'

'As if I'd trust you two' Ben laughs. 'And no, I don't do hookers'

'Anymore'

'Yeah, fine. Anymore'

Ben has a past he's not proud of, but that stopped years ago. Since he fell in love and his daughter was born, he's a changed man. And he's never going back.

'Leave it with us'

'Unfortunately I'll have to 'cause we gotta get going. I gotta get to Mom's. Tali, honey! Time to go!

'Do we have to?'

Ben wishes just once when he said it's time to go she'd actually just do what he asks.

He walks over and halts playtime. 'Yes, we do. We're going to Grandma's-'

'G-ma's! Yaaay!!'

That certainly did the trick.

'Can we have cookies??'

'If Grandma has some. C'mon'

She waves goodbye to Hunter and steps out of the sandbox, Ben squatting down to brush sand from the white costume and the 3 now untidy buns on her head.

He's actually pretty proud of the job he's done with the costume. Feels good to have made it himself.

'Don't forget your saber'

'My saber!' She's attached to that thing like glue, it'd be the end of the world if she lost it. His life wouldn't be worth living.

'I can show G-ma my costume!' she remarks happily, now strapped in her booster and travelling happily in the back seat.

'Will G-pa be there too?'

Truth is, Ben's not sure. His Dad travels so much lately he wonders if something is going on in their marriage he doesn't know about. He hopes not.

'I'm not sure, sweetheart. Maybe'

'Hope so. I miss G-pa...'

He can hear the sadness in her voice and it breaks his heart.

'I know'

When he pulls up in the drive she waits until the car comes to a full stop before she undoes her belt and Ben knows what he teaches her definitely sinks in.

She jumps out and runs to the front door of his family home, jumping to try and reach the doorbell.

'G-maa!! G-maaaaa!!'

Ben wrangles her bag and buzzes the doorbell with ease. When the door swings open, Leia steps back with surprise.

'Is that...is that Kira at my door? I'm sorry missy, I think you have the wrong house. This is not the star wrecker you're looking for'

Ben chuckles and groans.

He goes to correct her but his daughter beats him to it, hands on hips.

'Grandmaa, it's star DESTROYER'

'Oh, my bad. Star Destroyer. Well Kira, you'd better come in then'

Talia grins and runs to hug her at the knees, receiving a kiss on the head. Then she looks up with dark eyes.

'Is G-pa here??'

Leia glances at Ben then back down to the little girl so hopeful and innocent.

'Not today sweetie, but he sends his love'

'Oh. Ok. Can I go play now?'

'Sure you can'

Ben frowns and raises his eyebrows at his mother once Tali runs off.

'Dad ever coming home?'

'Your guess is as good as mine'

Ben leans down to give her a hug as he drops Tali's bag by the front door and Leia sighs.

'Fancy a coffee?'

'Love one. Thanks'

He follows his mother into the kitchen, checking on Tali who is happily occupied with toys in the lounge room.

'Is this really happening again?' Ben takes a seat, legs crossed, fingers tapping aimlessly on the table top.

He doesn't want to ask but he feels he has to.

Leia stays with her back to him, heating milk in the machine while staring out the kitchen window.

'I honestly don't know'

'He's a dickhead, Mom. And the sooner you realise that-'

'What a...dickhead?'

Ben's mouth drops and he swings around to see his daughter standing in the doorway, toy Chewbacca under one arm.

'Uh...' He beckons her over, pulling her onto his knee as Leia stares wide-eyed.

'It's a bad word. A bad word Daddy really shouldn't say'

She blinks back at him. 'Like shit is a bad word too?'

Ben takes a deep breath, trying not to laugh at how cute and innocent swear words sound from her little mouth.

'Yes, exactly. Just like that'

'Then why did you say it?'

'Because sometimes even Daddies make mistakes'

'We all make stakes Daddy. S'ok' She grins and hugs him and he melts on the spot. Nothing feels as good as a hug from his daughter does.

'Can I have some tea?'

'What do you say?'

'Pleeease?'

'If Grandma says it's ok then you can'

'Of course' Leia pours a tiny sip into another cup and hands it to Tali who blows on it long and hard before gulping it down.

'Ok, now go play while Daddy talks to Grandma ok? We can't stay long'

'Oh! I'm gonna fly Chewie on the falcon!'

'Hope she means in the Falcon?'

'No' Ben laughs. 'Probably on. It's the Lego one remember. He won't exactly fit'

'Ah' Leia laughs, taking another sip. 'She's a smart one. And she's obsessed with Star Wars'

'God tell me about it'

'Speaking of, who made that adorable costume?'

'Me'

'No, seriously'

'Yeah. I did'

'Really? Is that what the sewing lessons were for? They weren't for future clothes alterations?'

'Well both' he laughs again. 'But mainly this. She doesn't know it yet, but I have one hell of a surprise for her tomorrow'

'Oh?'

'Kira's coming to town'

Leia looks confused.

'Well, not Kira. But the woman who plays her. Rey Johnson. I'm gonna take her to the airport to see her when she arrives'

'Ben, she'll lose her mind!'

'Right?? Best. Dad. ever'

'Yeah. Major brownie points for you, that's for sure. Oh, she'll be so excited'

'Only thing is, means an overnight stay. Rey's plane gets in at 5am and there's no way I'm battling airport traffic at that hour so I've decided we'll camp there overnight. Sleep on the lounges or something, I dunno'

'Wow. That's dedication'

'The things we do for our kids, ay?'

'So true. So tell me more about this...Rey?'

'What's to tell? She's 22, turns 23 next year I think. Really sweet from the interviews I've seen. From the UK. Has a cute accent too-'

Mid ramble he looks up to see his mother leaning back, arms folded, smiling.

'What?'

'Nothing'

'You don't look at me like that unless you're thinking something you're not sure you should say...so out with it'

'Single?'

'Me? Yeah, wh-'

'No, Rey. Is she single?'

'I dunno. Why does that matter?'

His mother doesn't need to spell it out. The look on her face says it all.

'Oh c'mon'

'Tell me I'm wrong?'

'You're...what? No. I mean yes, you're wrong. She's just an actress'

He takes a gulp of coffee feeling the tension rise.

'An actress you have a crush on'

'I totally don't'

He totally does. And he knows she's currently single because he Googled it.

'Whatever you say'

'Geez Mom'

'I worry about you, that's all. I just want you to be happy'

'I am. Really'

Sure he could do with a woman in his life but it'll happen if it happens he supposes.

'When was the last time you had sex?'

'What's that got to do with anything?'

'You just seem a little...tense, that's all'

'I'm only tense because you keep asking me stupid questions'

'It wasn't a stupid question. I just wondered-'

'Years, ok?? Fuckin..' he cringes, lowering his voice. 'Years. That what you wanted to hear?'

'Not at all'

'Well, there it is'

He hadn't intended to lose his temper, that's not what he does these days. He has a daughter to set an example for and that means pushing his own needs aside in favor of hers.

'Sorry'

'It's fine. Better to get these things out'

Ah.

'Is that what this was?' he laughs. 'Therapy?'

She smiles again and he knows he fell right into it.

'I always fall for that'

'I don't know what you're talking about'

He sighs long and hard, still chuckling. 'Well, on that note I'd better get going. Heaven help Tali overhearing us now. She's far too young for the sex talk yet'

'I dunno, she's pretty switched on that one'

'Yeah. Hopefully I've still got another few years before I have to worry about that'

He walks to the living room where his daughter still plays happily.

'Sweetheart, time to go. Toilet first though'

'Do I have to?'

'Yes, you do. C'mon'

She groans, dragging her tiny body to the toilet like she's just walked 40 days in the desert sun. He's not sure why toilet time has to be such a drama.

'Did you flush?'

Obviously not so back she goes.

'And wash your hands?'

'Daaad!'

'Hands' he says more firmly this time.

Some days he wishes she could go back in diapers, would be easier but he's determined to teach her good habits early on.

'Ok, toys away and shoes on. We've gotta get home and get dinner started'

As she's packing toys away, her eyes light up.

'Sketti?! Yum!'

'Spag-hetti. Yes'

He turns to Leia, explaining that spaghetti bolognese is Tali's new favourite food and she loves to stir the sauce and help him set the table.

'She's a good kid, Ben. You've done well. I know it's hard sometimes but trust me, it's worth it'

'Absolutely. Thanks. Say goodbye Tali'

Leia bends down to hug her granddaughter.

'Bye G-ma!'

'Bye sweetheart'

Tali runs for the open door and Ben grabs her by the arm. 'Honey, no running! There's cars on the street and we need to be careful ok?'

'Ok'

He bids his mother farewell, popping his daughter back into the car.

Unfortunately he has to stop at the market on the way home for ingredients.

Shopping without kids? Piece of cake. With kids? Not so much.

'Daddy! Kira!'

Tali's found a magazine, legs kicking in the trolley seat as she stares at the cover. She smiles, throwing it into the trolley.

He pauses his walk, picking it back up.

'Honey, what did I tell you? No putting things in the trolley without asking'

'Sorry. But can I?? Look! Chewie's there too!'

A woman walking by glances and smiles at his daughter's cute voice.

'You don't have this one already?'

'No'

'Ok'

It's often too hard to say no to that sweet face and that cute voice. Impossible more like.

Finally home, Tali sets about playing while Ben changes into something more comfortable. They have to be at the airport in a few hours and Ben can already tell it's gonna be a long night.

And he was right.

1am and instead of Tali fast asleep in her bed she's running the length of the half empty airport terminal pressing buttons on all the vending machines. He lets it go for a while until one lady gives him the evil side-eye.

Next time she runs by, he grabs her.

'Honey, stop running please'

'But why?'

She stops, breathless.

'Because people are trying to read and they don't want you running by all the time'

'But it's fun!'

'That may be for you, but it's not so much fun for other people'

She hops on the seat next to him, legs dangling.

'Why?? I want my bed...and my blankie'

He's managed to deflect the questions so far but he knows he's fast running out of excuses.

'We're here because we're waiting for someone special'

She turns to him, eyes wide, mouth forming a cute little surprised 'o'.

'Who??'

'I can't say'

'Daddy, you always told me to tell the twuth'

Dammit. Caught out by his own flesh and blood.

'Yes, well, that's true..but sometimes we have to keep secrets too'

'But why?'

'Because then it'll be more of a surprise'

'Why?'

He can't wait for the day she outgrows the 'why' stage.

'Honey, listen. Here's $2' He pulls the coin from his pocket. 'Why don't you go and get something from the machine'

'Can I??'

'Yes. but listen. No running ok? Just walking'

'Ok'

Phew.

She toddles off to the closest machine and returns with a Snickers bar.

Great. Chocolate at 1am.

He guesses it'll have to do. It at least keeps her quiet while she eats.

Ben opens Google on his phone and angles it away from his daughter, making sure there's no cancelled tour stops on Rey's website. Thankfully there isn't.

A few more hours and she'll be here.

Why does he feel suddenly nauseous?

'Daddy want some?' Tali holds the bar in front of his nose and he pushes it away.

'No thanks, you have it'

He recognises this feeling. It's nerves. The exact feeling he used to get at school when he had to talk to girls he was crushing on.

He can't be crushing on Rey. That's ridiculous.

She's a world famous actress in one of the biggest movie franchises in the world. As if she's even gonna notice a tall, lanky, uncomfortable dude and his small but adorable daughter.

Ben knows then he needs a distraction too.

'Sweetheart, wanna ride the escalators?'

'Yesss!!' she almost screams, a little too loud for this hour of the morning. Chocolate and no sleep at 1am will do that to a child.

'Inside voice honey'

'Sorry' she whispers, taking off so he has to stride to catch up.

'Walking, remember'

Ben knows parenting would be a lot easier if he could just record 'walk, don't run' and 'sit down on your bottom' and just play them when he needs them.

They ride for a while before that gets boring too then they crash on a nearby lounge.

Tali sleeps soundly, head resting on Ben's chest as he scrolls his phone trying to stay awake.

He's tired but not tired enough to fall asleep in an airport. Plus he's worried someone might steal his bag with his daughter's lightsaber and then the night would be completely ruined.

He pulls up Google again and searches her name, this time clicking on images. It's something he swore he'd never do - stalk her photos online - but he can't help it. She really is gorgeous with her hazel hair and pretty eyes.

And she looks damn fine in a swimsuit too...

It's been a while since he's looked at a woman this way - any way, really. He hasn't looked at porn since Talia was born, hasn't even jerked off - not once.

It feels like that's all about to change. These feelings are suddenly returning and it's getting harder to fight them off.

An hour before Rey's scheduled arrival Ben wakes his daughter and they grab a quick bite to eat and the largest coffee he can buy before they head to the arrival gate.

He checks the printed details 3 times before noticing a roped off area. They head there and he drops their bag.

'Why are we here Daddy?'

Tali swings on the ropes and he puts his hand out to halt her.

'Please don't swing on those, sweetheart'

He supposes it's time he actually told her the truth. Squatting to her level, he takes her hands in his.

'I have a surprise for you'

Her eyes widen.

'Do you have your saber?'

She nods enthusiastically.

'Well you'll need it soon because someone really special is coming and you're going to meet them'

Her mouth opens then closes, pretty lashes blinking.

'Someone special?'

'Someone _very_ special'

'Who Daddy??'

'It's Kira, honey'

It takes a moment to register and then she gasps, whispering 'Kira? She's coming here??'

'She is and if we stay in this line we'll hopefully get to meet her'

'Can I have my saber, Daddy?'

'Yes. What do we say first though?'

'Pleease??'

He pulls the prized possession from her bag.

'She may even sign it for you'

'Really??'

'If you behave and you're polite'

He's got everything crossed.

Tali is so well behaved from that point on, waiting patiently.

At one point she needs a toilet stop & thankfully another Dad holds their place in line as the crowd builds.

Ben's thrilled there are both Mom's and Dad's in line with their kids.

He's glad his daughter chose a strong, independent female character to look up to, he can only hope the real Rey lives up to the Kira his daughter idolises onscreen.

5am arrives and the plane is delayed.

A flight assistant walks to the line and the crowd buzz slowly dies down.

'I assume you're all here to see Kira?'

She grins and the kids yell 'Yess!!'

'Her plane has been slightly delayed, but she should only be another 10 minutes. She'll be signing briefly but please be patient'

Tali tugs at Ben's jeans & he bends down to scoop her up.

'Daddy, how long is 10 minutes?'

'Not long, sweetheart"

'But how long?'

He considers his answer.

'About the time it takes you to eat your cereal'

'Oh! That's not long! I'm a quick eater'

She really is. Gets it from him.

15 minutes passes and Ben's caught up chatting with another Dad about positive role models for their daughters when he feels Tali's arms wrap around his legs.

He looks down, pretty eyes peering through dark hair.

'Daddy, is it 10 minutes yet??'

He steals a glance at his watch.

'I think she's running a bit late, honey'

'But why??'

'I'm not sure. Maybe the plane hasn't landed yet'

'But the lady said 10 minutes'

'She did but sometimes things happen that are out of our control'

'What does control mean?'

He smiles & squats down to explain best he can.

In the middle of his explanation the doors open and the screaming begins.

'Daddy!!'

'Hey, it's ok'

Tali looks scared by the noise so he picks her up so she can see what's happening, still watching the doors.

3 security guards enter then another lady he assumes is Rey's agent?

Then Rey enters, adjusting her dark glasses.

Ben's first realisation is that photos don't do her justice. At all.

The closer she walks, the more gorgeous he realises she is.

'Kira!' Tali yells and Rey turns and looks directly at her before smiling and making her way over.

Shit.


	2. Daddy

Ben hopes his daughter will do all the talking because Rey's rendering him essentially speechless but unfortunately for him she freezes the closer Rey gets, shyness burying her head into his shoulder.

Good timing kid. Now what is he meant to say??

Something...

Anything.

'Well hello' the beautiful woman now directly opposite says in the cutest British accent. 'I love your costume'

Tali lifts her head to stare back at the woman she's spent the entirety of her short life admiring.

'My Daddy made it' she says proudly and Rey's eyes land on Ben...

She looks him up and down and he swallows, feeling the blush creep over his cheeks.

'Your Daddy made it? Wow. Cute AND talented, you're a very lucky girl' she says and then she has the nerve to wink.

Ben's lost in her eyes, he can't stop staring. The way she said 'Daddy'...

Fuck.

Ok, breathe.

'I...'

He tries again.

'She adores you, more than anything. Sweetheart, are you going to say hello to Rey?'

Tali mumbles hello before burying her head again. Ben grabs her saber, holding it out.

'Would you mind signing this? It'd mean the world to her'

'Of course'

'She's gone all shy' he apologises and Rey signs while shaking her head.

'Don't worry about it. She's really adorable'

She stares back at him.

'B...Ben'

'Hi Ben, I'm Rey' She reaches her hand out and he takes it, offering a firm handshake.

Her skin is soft, and she smells divine.

'What's your name sweetie?'

Rey hands Ben the saber, touching Tali's arm gently.

'Talia' she replies shyly.

'What a pretty name. Would you like a photo? Maybe Daddy could take one?'

He nods, lowering Tali to grab his phone.

His hands are shaking so it's difficult, but he manages.

It's barely a few minutes but Rey's left an impression on Tali that will last a lifetime.

And not only on her but on Ben aswell.

His daughter chats for half an hour from the backseat of their SUV about how beautiful Rey was and how she wants to be just like her when she grows up.

About what a strong and brave woman Kira is and how it's not fair that her and Kylo don't get to have their happy ever after, before crashing from all the excitement not 10 minutes from home.

The final movie had been hard on her & Ben had tried to explain death as best he could.

Which wasn't easy when he was a bit baffled himself about why they chose to end it that way. But thankfully she was more understanding about it now and luckily it hadn't dampened her love for Kira and Kylo.

He kisses her goodnight and closes her bedroom door, exhausted himself.

Usually he'd go right to bed and crash but there's something he needs to take care of first...if he even remembers how.

He locks up and undresses, checking on Tali one final time before sliding under the covers.

It's been so many years since he's done this, but he's desperate.

It's like second nature of course - like it hadn't been years since he'd last taken care of himself.

He's careful to keep his noise down though because heaven help him if he has to have _that_ conversation with his daughter.

He thinks of only one woman the entire time too-

Rey.

~~~~

'Rose?'

Creeping out in her robe and slippers, Rey finds her assistant typing away on her laptop in the hotel dining room. Rose glances up when she sees her enter.

'Hey. Just finalising these details for tomorrow. Hope I didn't wake you?'

'Nah, all good. Can't sleep anyway'

'Whatcya got there?' Rose eyes the newspaper in Rey's hand.

'Oh, local news'

'Since when do you read local news??'

Rey smiles and places the paper in front of Rose, pointing out the photo on the front page.

'How would I go about finding this guy?' she asks, finger landing on Ben.

Rose squints, leaning in for a closer look. 'Which guy exactly?'

Rey points again, holding her finger there. 'This guy'

'Why? What'd he do?'

'No, nothing'

'Babe, he's literally 2 inches tall here. How am I meant to know what he even looks like?'

'Yeah, no. He's actually massive'

'Massive, huh?'

Rose hears the suggestion in her client's voice, leaning back to fold her arms as Rey sighs. 'Why do you wanna find him so badly?'

'No reason'

'No reason? You can't sleep and you're thinking about this guy. That sounds like a reason to me'

'Ok, fine. You got me'

'I dunno, can't even explain it. There was just something there...something in his eyes. And damn, he was gorgeous Rose. Like not just gorgeous but like Greek god hunky, you know?'

She does now.

'You're so far gone'

'I'm an idiot, I know. There's no way I can find him’

'Considering I can't even see him in this photo but you obviously remember exactly what he looked like...can you describe him? Might jog my memory?'

'Ah, ok. Tall? Like 6'2 or 6'3?'

'He'd tower over you!'

'Mm'

Rose rolls her eyes. 'Ok and?'

'His name was Ben, that much I know'

'That's a start. Last name?'

'No idea. But he had his daughter with him. She was adorable, Rose. Shit. He's probably married. You're right, this is crazy. As if a guy that looks like that is gonna be single. Well, it's been fun but-'

Rose halts her. 'Hang on, you don't know that'

'It is crazy though?'

'No, it's not crazy. You obviously can't stop thinking about him so...how about we Facebook stalk? We don't have a last name, but we can hope he's from Indiana? Might narrow down the search a bit'

Rey yawns. 'Can I leave it with you then? I'm zonked'

'Of course you can leave it with me' Rose laughs, popping her glasses back on. 'That's what you pay me the big bucks for, remember?'

'I love you, ya know?'

'I know. Now get some rest. Big day tomorrow'

Rest. Yeah, like that's gonna happen when all she can think about is 'him'.

2 days pass and Rey's in bed eating breakfast when Rose knocks and enters, throwing a printout on her covered legs while looking like the cat that got the cream.

'How much do you love me?'

'I guess that depends' Rey picks up the papers, eyeing the headline.

-Heir to a fortune-

She reads the first two lines before glancing at the black and white photo.

'Hang on...is this?'

'One and the same. At least, I'm pretty sure that's him'

Ben.

Rey had almost forgotten about him. Ok, she hadn't - she'd just been busy.

The photo definitely looks like him though.

Sure he looks younger and he's clean-shaven - not a 5 o'clock shadow in sight - but she's pretty sure it's him.

'Do I wanna know?'

'Simple Facebook stalking, my dear. And possibly some help from friends in high places'

'Oh no'

'No, not like that. All above board I assure you'

'If this is him, he looks damn good in a suit'

'Right?!'

Rey reads on. The article is about one Benjamin Solo, heir to a fortune after his parents passed away and he inherited the family financial business.

At least she knows if he's interested, then it's not for her money.

Rey finds the article quite depressing.

There's mention of a long-term partner and the mother of Ben's child, a woman who left him then tried to take him for everything he had which would probably explain the daughter Ben had with him.

She feels for him, knowing loss herself.

How could anyone do that to their own child?

'This is really sad actually'

'It is. He's been through a bit'

'I need to get in contact with him, Rose'

'Do you think that's a good idea?'

Rose is right. Her life has never been crazier, but she can't help it. She needs to find him.

'Facebook? You found his page?'

'His personal page, yeah'

Rey pulls her phone from the bedside table, opening the app. 'Profile pic?'

'Daggy Dad selfie'

Rey laughs, scrolling down and there he is.

He looks gorgeous, but she knew that already.

Opening Messenger, she pauses.

What does she say? He probably hasn't given her another moments thought since they met at the airport.

'I've got a message going but what do I say?'

'Up to you'

'Rose, that's no help'

'I dunno. Invite him to LA maybe?'

She does have a talk show appearance booked in 3 days...

'I'm gonna do it' Rey begins to type.

'Wait...for real?'

'Life's short, Rose. Worst he can say is no, right?'

'True. I admire you sometimes you know'

'Don't' Rey laughs. 'He probably won't message back'

'I guess we'll see, huh'

'Yep. We will'

Rey hits send. And now she waits.

'Daddy, can I use Facebook?'

Ben glances up from the newspaper, eyeing his daughter holding the iPad. It's almost bigger than her whole head but she knows her way around technology far better than even he does.

'Yes, ok. 10 minutes and that's all though, then it's bath time'

She nods her approval as if he needs it, plonking on the dining chair beside him to begin tapping away at the screen. She swipes and clicks and he has no idea what she's doing but he does know she loves that thing.

Hux had started a FB page for him so she just uses his to browse.

It's not like she looks up anything but Star Wars/Kira anyway, always checking pages for updates and appearances etc

5 minutes in she raises the iPad to point it at him.

'You have a message'

'I do? Where?'

'Here silly' she says as if he's an idiot and he is when it comes to this.

He barely checks Facebook because every notification comes through as a damn email anyway. One day he should learn how to turn that off...

'Is that what that is?' he laughs. 'Can I see please?'

'You just click here' She hits the red 1 and a new box opens.

'Oh. That easy, huh?'

He hasn't checked his email for a day or two so he should probably read this.

It's from a 'Rey Johnson' but he wonders if he's being scammed? People impersonate all the time on the net, it's one of the reasons he hates it so much, so he knows this could all be some stupid prank.

He's still going to check it out though.

'Honey, I'll read this and how about you have your bath now and then use your other 5 minutes after?'

'Ok' Tali doesn't argue, running to the bedroom to grab her pj's before heading to the bathroom. 'Can I play Animal Crossing after?'

She's been so good today he can't bear to say no.

'10 minutes before bed and that's all though'

'Ok!' With that she's in the bathroom, door closed, water running. She's so independent he doesn't even need to help her these days although he does check on her to make sure she's ok.

2 minutes after the water stops he knocks on the door.

'Everything ok in there?'

'Yes!'

'Make sure you wash and don't just sit in the water'

'Daad'

'Baths are for washing as well as playing, remember?'

'Ok'

'Good girl. Sing out if you need me'

'I won't'

'But in case you do'

'Ok'

He hovers outside the door with the iPad, clicking the Facebook message:

_Firstly, this isn't a scam just so you know *smiley face* It's Rey. We met at the airport a few days ago? You were with your daughter Talia_

Could this really be Rey? Unlikely.

Too good to be true.

_This is going to sound weird but I kinda tracked you down. Long story, but I have one final talk show appearance before I leave the States and was wondering if you'd like to meet up after? I understand if you don't and I'll totally leave you alone._

_This is weird right?! Sorry!_

_Here's my Agent's number, her name is Rose Tico._

_If you'd like to meet up, I'd love to see you again! She'll fill you in. Hope you're well, Ben. Say hi to Talia for me!_

_Rey Johnson x_

He needs to call this 'Rose' woman, find out if this is real.

He can't be that lucky, surely?


	3. Backstage

'So, what do you think?' Ben lowers his coffee and eyes his mate, their kids playing happily on the swings in Hux's backyard.

'Looks legit to me'

'You think?'

'Her page looks legit. You obviously haven't called this Rose yet?'

'Not yet'

'Why not?'

'Well, what if she is legit?'

'Uh...You like this woman and she's offering to meet up with you before she flies back home? Not seeing a problem myself'

'That's just it. She lives in the UK. What if we decide we wanna pursue this? What then?'

'Up and move to the UK, I guess'

'Pfft. Yeah, right. I can't'

'Why?'

'A million reasons, Talia for one. Her school is here, Mom's here. Work'

'The work you practically run from home cause you're never there? That one?'

That's true. Ben has all the flexibility in the world when it comes to the company.

'Stop stressing and ring Rose, will you?'

He should. He should just ring her and find out, might save him a whole lot of stressing about nothing.

'Watch the kids while I do?'

'Sure thing'

Ben dials the number Rey left, wandering aimlessly through the house as he talks. When he finally hangs up he comes outside.

'Well?'

Ben sighs, taking a seat. 'It's totally legit'

'Shit'

'Yeah. Rose was really nice, too. She's organised 2 tickets to tomorrow's TV thing and we'll meet up backstage after'

'Lucky bastard'

'Why don't you come along?'

'Yeah?'

'Mom can watch the kids. I'm sure she won't mind...'

'Guess I could?'

'Rose might be single too?' Ben chuckles then it hits him she actually might be. This could be perfect for Hux too.

'I don't even know the woman'

'I don't know Rey either'

'Good point'

Ben laughs again. 'Guess this is really happening?'

'Looks like it'

10 minutes in and Ben's reminded just how much he loathes late night talk shows and why he binge-watches Netflix shows at that hour instead. It's the most boring thing he's ever sat through and he breathes a sigh of relief when it's over.

Rey was amazing of course and he'd swear-

'She kept looking at you. She's got it bad'

Ben thought he noticed a few glances but didn't want to say anything in case he was imagining it. He obviously wasn't.

'Where do we go from here?' Hux wanders off as the crowd disperses, headed backstage while Ben looks for Rose.

Ben wanders down the long hallway, glancing at doors. 'Well, she said dressing room- ah, here it is'

He pauses, leaning next to the closed door as Hux eyes him with confusion.

'Rose said to wait and she wouldn't be far away. Told me to look for the short, dark-haired-'

'Ben?!'

A tiny woman with glasses approaches, waving and Ben stands upright. This must be Rose.

'Uh, yeah. That's me' He extends his hand and she shakes it, warm smile still beaming. She then turns to Hux.

'And who is this?'

'Oh. My best mate, Armi-'

Ben receives an elbow to his side.

Hux side-eyes him, extending his hand to shake hers.

'Hux is fine'

'Well guys, welcome! Now, Rey's about 5 minutes away so how about we head into the green room? You can have a bite to eat and wait there, if that's ok?'

'Sure'

They follow Rose, taking a seat on the large couches.

Rose is busy typing on her phone so the boys chat among themselves until the door flies opens and Rey enters, looking a little flustered.

Ben's already seen her up close but she looks even better this time if that's even possible...

'Sorry! Hope I haven't made you wait too-'

Ben stands on shaky legs, looking down at the most beautiful woman he thinks he's ever seen and Rey pauses for a moment before meeting his gaze to finish her sentence.

'-long' She clears her throat. 'Hope I haven't made you wait too long'

Ben goes to speak but of course can't.

Luckily Rose senses immediately what's going on, grabbing Hux by the arm to drag him to the door. 'We'll just...how about I show you around?'

'That'd be great, thanks'

'We'll leave you two alone for a bit. Back later!'

With that they're gone, leaving Rey and Ben alone.

Rey grabs a handful of M&M's, shoving a heap into her mouth. She takes a seat on one end of the couch, Ben the other.

'Sorry' she laughs, chewing her lip. 'I eat when I'm nervous'

'You get nervous?'

'I do' She pauses, turning to him. '..when I'm in the company of a gorgeous guy'

She just called him gorgeous.

Rey Johnson aka Kira from Star Wars just called Ben Solo of nowhere gorgeous?!

Ben swears he must have misheard. His ears flush, shaking hand coming up to run through his hair.

'Oh' is all he says.

'I should explain'

'Ok?'

He's terrible at this.

Which is fine because thankfully she's doing all the talking anyway.

'So, after we met' She's playing with her nails as she talks. 'I couldn't stop thinking about you'

What?

'That might sound weird, but I felt...I dunno. Something'

She felt...something?

Is he dreaming??

He pinches himself discreetly. It's not a dream, thank God.

'I got Rose to track you down. That's weird isn't it? Sorry. I hope you don't think I'm a stalker, because I'm not but I've never done this before and Rose found this article and-'

Oh no.

It's happening all over again.

That fucking article will be the death of him, he's sure.

He's been through this before, women chasing him down because they've read an article full of lies and they feel sorry for him or just want a share of his fortune.

He thought Rey was different though. He was sure of it.

'I should stop you there' he interrupts before she can go any further. 'I'm probably not who you think I am'

'Ok...'

'That article, I assume you mean the one about my parents dying and my girlfriend taking me for everything I had? That one?'

'Yeah' Rey nods.

'Mostly lies'

Ben tries his best to explain, disappointed she'll be let down. He really liked her, too.

'My parents? Still alive. Dad's away a lot, may as well be dead but yeah, they're not'

'Oh. Fuckin' tabloids, ay? I know what that's like, trust me'

First he's heard her swear. It's so hot.

'And my ex? She was a real piece of work, so they got that part right. She gave birth to our daughter but she's not a mother, not really. She tried to take me down after she left but luckily I had a great lawyer'

'Shit. That really sucks, Ben'

'Yeah. Glad it's all behind me'

'So yeah' he continues, 'that's about it. It's just been Talia and I for years now'

'I'm so sorry'

'Don't be, but thank you. I've moved on. Just wanted to explain though'

'Thanks, I appreciate it. So...you're single now then?'

Ben blinks as the question registers in his brain.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have asked'

'It's fine' His brain seems to be working again. 'I'm single. Have been for years. And...you?'

He says it so casually but he's praying the tabloids are right on this one.

'Single and ready to mingle! That's kinda why I asked you here, Ben...'

'I don't-'

It takes his slow brain a while to catch up to what she's saying.

'Are you?

'Asking you out? Yeah. I guess I am'

This can't be right.

'But...why me?'

She laughs at that. 'When we met, there was something there. I felt it'

'I felt it too'

'So I was thinking we could go out for a drink?'

'What? Now?'

He doesn't mean to sound like a bumbling idiot.

'Yeah. If you're free? If you need to get home to Talia, I understand'

'No, no, I'm free. I mean, now. I'm free now. She's with my Mom for the night'

He's so bad at this.

'Well, great. There's this cool place downtown I usually go so we could go there?'

Wherever she wants to take him, he'll go.

'Sweet. Yeah, sounds great'

'Cool. Just let me grab my coat and they'll bring the car around'

In the meantime Ben decides to try and find where Hux got to.

He makes a quick scan of the nearest hallways but there are doors everywhere and there's no way he has time to check them all so he shoots him a text instead.

_Going out. With Rey. See you at the hotel_

He receives a reply not 10 minutes later.

_Go get em. I just did *wink*_

Ben has no idea what he's getting at, but he's sure he'll find out later whether he wants to or not. For now he just wants to enjoy this time with Rey. This is a dream come true, the fact she even wants to spend time with someone like him.

He's not sure what he did to deserve it.

But regardless, he's planning to make the most of it.

They talk and laugh the night away and before they know it it's well after 4am. He can't even remember the last time he'd stayed up this late.

She organises to drop him at his hotel but when the car stops, she hops out too.

It's a clear and quiet morning and when she steps closer to reach for his hand, his heart nearly stops.

She threads her fingers through his, stepping closer still and he wants to kiss her, so badly.

But that would be wrong. It's probably not what she wants anyway-

Except it is.

When she goes up on her toes and her hand comes to stroke his cheek he wonders if this is real. Her hand is soft and warm and her eyes sparkle.

'You're tall' she whispers and he smiles.

'Blame my Dad'

'I like it, actually'

'Thanks'

He doesn't know what else to say.

'Can I...?'

He knows what she's asking and the answer was always going to be yes. But it's nice to know that she's the one asking. He always battled with kisses on dates - do they want to be kissed? Should he ask or wait for them to?

Instead, Rey kisses him.

And it's amazing.

He's in heaven.

He hasn't been kissed in so long.

Sure he's had kisses from his mother and daughter, but not a decent kiss on the lips. He almost forgets how to kiss but seconds after their lips meet he falls right back into it. Like he'd never stopped.

And Rey's a great kisser so it's not hard.

Ben honestly doesn't want it to end so he keeps kissing her until she pulls away.

They exchange numbers and kiss again before saying goodbye and then he's back in his hotel room, Hux fast asleep on the sofa.

He'll grill him for details in the morning. For now, he's exhausted.

Except when he makes it to bed he can't sleep. Even the cool shower hadn't helped. He's pent up in ways he hasn't been for a while and he's not used to it.

He knows he'll have to get used to it fast, with Rey soon back on the other side of the world.

How is this going to work?

They hadn't thought that far ahead.

Even though they'd briefly discussed things earlier they hadn't settled on any realistic outcome. Just to play it by ear and keep in touch for now, that's all they really could do.

Ben has Talia to consider, he knows he can't just up and move.

A knock on his door startles him. Squinting at the clock he realises it's nearly 8am.

'Ordering room service, you want anything? Bacon? Eggs? Coffee?'

'All of the above' Ben mutters back, burying his head.

'Sweet, I'll order. You gettin up?'

'Soon'

'We check out in 2 hours'

He's hardly had any sleep and he feels like a wreck, so he shoves the pillow over his head to try and grab another 15 minutes before they have to scoff down breakfast and get to the airport.

Coffee hits the spot.

'So where'd you get to last night?'

'A man never kisses and tells'

'Says the man who likes to recount sexual encounters in detail' Ben scoffs, sculling the hot, dark liquid. 'Did you seriously fuck her? For real'

'Maybe'

'Don't even wanna know how that happened'

'It was actually her idea'

'Yeah, right'

But one look at Hux and he believes it.

'Wow. Ok'

'Anyway enough about me. Did Daddy get laid?'

Ben groans, shuddering. 'Please don't call me that'

No one calls him that. Except his daughter and that's in a whole different context.

Ok, maybe he'd let Rey call him that, but no one else. And certainly not his mates.

'Nah, but she kissed me'

'Like a peck on the cheek or?'

'Proper kiss'

'Nice. So, you gonna see her again?'

'I hope so. Dunno. She lives so far away and I've got Talia to consider. I can't just go'

'Yeah, that's tough. You should've slept with her, man. Might not get the chance again'

'Thanks for rubbing that in'

'Sorry. You know what I mean though'

Unfortunately Ben does know. It's what he spent half the morning thinking about, where to from here.

But life quickly returns to normal between the flight home and heading to his Mom's to collect his daughter. He doesn't really have much time to dwell on it.

'Daddy! You're home!'

He doesn't spend many nights away from his daughter these days but when he does it's the leaping hugs he gets when he returns that melt his heart.

Talia's arms cling to the back of his neck as he hoists her up.

'Hey, baby girl! I missed you'

'She missed you too, don't worry'

'Hey Mom'

'Welcome back. Got time for a coffee?'

'Just a quick one. Gotta get back and do a few things but sure. Thanks'

Talia goes off to play some more while Ben takes a seat at the table, enjoying home comforts.

'So, how'd it go? Tell me'

'How much time you got?'

'Plenty'

He fills her in best he can but Talia's restless and he really should get her home for a nap in her own bed.

'She sleep much last night?'

'Yes and no. Woke up a few times and wandered into my room'

'Sorry. I'm trying to train her out of that'

'I don't mind. I like the company'

'Fair enough'

Ben can understand that.

'Honey, time to go! Shoes on, please'

'Are we going home now?'

'Yes'

'Then are you going away again?' She fumbles with her shoes, sitting on the floor with a foot in the air.

'Not for a while sweetheart'

'I don't like it when you go away'

He kneels to help her with her shoes. 'I don't like leaving you either. Now, toilet please then in the car'

'Ok!' She races down the hallway out of sight.

'So what's next for you and Rey?' Leia asks.

Ben has no idea.

'Guess it'll be long distance for now'

'Just be careful, ok?'

'Of course, Mom. You know me'

Leia grimaces and Ben wrinkles his nose with a laugh.

'Ok. You know me now, put it that way. The old me, yes, you would've had to worry. But I'm not that guy anymore'

'I know. Still'

'I hear ya. And thanks for having her last night. I appreciate it'

'Anytime. She's a great kid'

'She is'

'Bye G-ma!' Tali hugs Leia's knees and she picks her up and spins her around while she giggles.

'Bye beautiful girl. You look after Daddy, ok?'

'I will! Bye!' She grabs her bag, heading for the car.

Ben hugs Leia goodbye and they head off.

Of course, as always happens, she falls asleep 5 minutes from home and Ben carries her inside and straight to her own bed, hoping she'll sleep for a while so he can catch up.

But instead of doing the things he should be doing, he texts Rey instead.

He misses her already. So much.

'Daddy, you use the iPad a LOT these days' his daughter informs him, standing hands on hips in the lounge.

Ben knows he's been using it a lot, but he did pay for it even though she may have forgotten that small detail.

'I know, honey and I'm sorry. But I'm kinda busy right now'

'But you always say that and I wanted to watch Star Wars'

Of course. It must've been 3 whole days since she's watched it, so he understands.

'Well, I'll set it up on the TV instead. But only an hour and then it's bedtime, ok?'

'Ok' she groans with attitude, tiredness setting in.

There's been a string of late bed times recently, but it's not Talia's fault. The reason being he's been distracted online by a certain pretty woman he can't stop thinking about.

The two of them talk online most days, but Ben wants more. It's not enough just talking anymore.

And it seems Rey has the same idea because the following day she suggests he come to the UK for a visit.

Ben takes a few days to think it over, work out the logistics and then he agrees. Rey's already booked them an apartment for a week and he decides what the hell, he's going.


	4. London

Talia couldn't be more excited. He tells her two days before they depart and she doesn't sleep at all. She's been overseas before but never to the UK. Her excitement is infectious, but Ben also feels nauseous.

How will it be? Will they pick up where they left off?

He hopes so.

London is an amazing place Ben decides, once they manage to find their way out of the airport.

Luckily for Tali she slept on the flight but Ben didn't sleep a wink, nervous butterflies doing somersaults in his stomach.

He's just glad to be at the hotel now, on the comfy bed.

Rey's sending a car for dinner at 6 and he has no idea where they're going, but Talia is beyond excited.

She hasn't stopped chattering the whole afternoon now she knows who they're meeting and he wonders how he'll tell her about he and Rey and when will be the right time?

Unfortunately, Rey decides the timing for him when she greets him with a long kiss at the restaurant. She'd obviously just assumed he would've told his daughter by now.

Tali's face says it all. Rey goes to apologise but it does no good. She doesn't say a word the entire meal.

When they part for the night and they return to their room, Tali sits huffed on her bed. She hasn't said a word most of the night.

'Sweetheart? I think we need to have a talk'

He takes a seat near her and she doesn't move.

'I'm sorry you found out this way, but I really like Rey'

'Is Kira going to be my new Mommy?'

'Well' Ben realises he can't lie. What if they stay together and eventually get married? Then Rey will be like a mother to her, definitely more than her own mother ever was. He decides honesty is best.

'No. Not right now'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you know how much you love Kira? How you think about her all the time? How you were excited to meet her?'

Tali nods.

'Well, Daddy thinks about her too now. Not Kira from the movie, but the real Kira. Rey. Ms Johnson'

He's probably failing this explanation but he's trying.

'Is that why we came on a holiday? So you could see her?'

Pretty switched on this one. She is his daughter, so he shouldn't be surprised.

'Well, yes. But you and me are gonna do lots of fun things here, too'

'Kylo and Kira kissed' she states very matter of fact.

'Yes, they did'

'Because they're in love'

'That's right'

'Are you in love? Like Kylo's in love with Kira?'

'Yes sweetheart. I am'

'Does that mean you'll be kissing her more?' she asks, screwing her nose up. 'Like, a lot??'

'Probably'

'Can I close my eyes when you do? So I don't have to see?'

Ben chuckles, trying not to be offended. 'If you like? But you don't cover your eyes when Kylo and Kira kiss'

'Because Kylo's not my Daddy'

Fair enough. Can't argue with that.

'You can close your eyes any time you like'

'Ok'

Thankfully that seems to satisfy her for now.

'Now, how about we watch The Last Jedi before bed? Popcorn and all'

'Yippee!'

'Jammies first'

She's grabbing her PJ's from her bag within seconds while Ben grabs the popcorn he'd spied earlier.

There's so much free food in this place and he plans to eat every last bit of it.

The following night Rey invites them to the movies and they ensure they see something family friendly.

Ben would be lying if he said he didn't want some alone time with Rey, but he sneaks his hand into hers in the dark hoping Talia won't notice.

Thankfully she doesn't.

It's nice.

Rey's hand sneaks to his thigh at one stage and she rubs it gently but it's turning him on. He adjusts without saying anything, trying to hide the hard-on in his pants.

Thankfully it's dark and the movie still has another half hour to run, Ben thankful for small mercies.

'Bye! Thanks for the movie!' Tali yells, running to the hotel bathroom to pee. The door slams and Rey laughs. It's a beautiful laugh.

'I had fun tonight'

Ben did too. He doesn't want her to leave.

He grabs her arm gently and she pauses on the way out.

Should he stop her?

'Was a great night, so thank you'

'That's ok. She's a really sweet kid, Ben. She's so much like you'

'Too much sometimes' he laughs, thinking how stunning she looks tonight. 'Do you...have to go?'

Rey looks up to meet his gaze, smiling. 'Are you asking me to stay, Ben?'

Ben swallows and clears his throat, rubbing his neck the way he does when he's nervous.

'I am'

'But...what about Tali?'

Rey's right. It's not like she can stay the night in his hotel bed with his daughter in the next room. Wouldn't be right.

'Stay for a coffee then?'

'Love to'

Ben attempts to get the hotel machine working before Rey gets frustrated watching and takes over.

'Hey, I can make coffee you know'

'Mhm, I can see that. Must be hard with those beautiful big hands though and these tiny buttons'

Hold up.

'Beautiful hands?'

Rey blushes and nods.

Ben takes a chance, standing behind to slip his arms around her waist and lean close to her ear. 'Have you been looking at my hands, Rey?'

She takes a deep breath and he feels her chest heave. 'Maybe more than I should' she whispers in reply and Ben smiles.

'Is that so?'

'Guilty'

'And what's so fascinating about my hands?'

'Ben'

'You can tell me'

They keep their voices low, knowing Tali could run out at any time.

'I was picturing them...' Rey swallows.

'Picturing them...where?'

'All over my body'

He groans at that and she turns to meet his lips.

'I want you so bad'

'God, same but we-'

'Daad!! Can I watch something before bed?'

They break apart just before Tali arrives skipping down the hallway, stopping when she sees Rey. 'You're still here'

She looks between the two guilty faces.

'Rey's staying for coffee' Ben covers, turning back to the machine. 'Would you like some warm milk before bed?'

'Yes please'

Tali sits on the bed and Rey takes over the machine again while Ben occupies his daughter.

'How about a story? If you grab a book I can read to you?'

'Ok'

Tali returns with Peter Rabbit, Ben reading while she sips milk. She also reads because Ben always ensures she works at her reading and before too long she's yawning, eyes drifting closed.

'Someone's out to it' he smiles at Rey, Tali muttering goodnight as Ben scoops her up.

'She go down ok?' Rey asks when Ben finally reappears, handing him his mug.

'Out like a light'

He takes a seat on the bed, patting the space next to him where Rey comes to sit. 'Mm, good coffee'

Rey places hers on the nightstand. 'It's not coffee I want, Ben'

'It's not?'

'No'

When she kisses him again it's perfect. They fall back onto the bed with Rey half on top of him but it's so perfect Ben has no plans to move for a long time. He's already hard for her and he's sure she's noticed.

Her hand braces on his chest and she pulls back, breathless.

He wants to do so many things to this woman and it's been so long since he's done anything his body is practically crying out for it.

'Tell me what you're thinking right now' she asks in a hushed whisper, fingers toying with his top shirt button.

'You don't wanna know..'

'I do'

'You sure about that? It's filthy'

'Mm, now I definitely wanna know. C'mon. Spill'

Spill? Great choice of words.

'I was thinking I want to taste you'

Rey swallows, blushing. 'Really?'

That wasn't what she was expecting to hear but now she wants it too.

'Really'

'That wasn't-'

She starts undoing his shirt and he feels he should apologise.

'Sorry. But you did ask'

'Don't apologise. I just thought you'd say sex or, I dunno'

'Shit. Please forget I said anything'

His shirt is undone now, Rey pushing it from his shoulders.

'I don't want to forget though'

'And damn, how often do you work out??'

She's admiring his chest, every inch of it.

'Hardly ever these days'

'Of course you just look this good naturally' she laughs, tracing his pecs with her finger. 'You're ripped'

'Thanks?' Ben really has no idea what to say.

And he's nervous.

He hasn't been intimate with a woman in a long time and he doesn't even know if he'd be any good at it anymore.

He just knows he wants Rey. All of her.

But the timing is terrible. His daughter sleeps one room away and she could wake at any time and catch them at it.

They can't.

'I know we can't do anything' Rey whispers, kissing his chest. 'But I can kiss you quietly, can't I?'

'Yes. Absolutely' There's no way he'd pass that up. 'Can I kiss you too?'

'Guess that's only fair' Rey smiles, standing to slide the door to the hall closed.

Now they're alone.

Rey slides her top over her head as Ben watches in a daze and then she surprises him by reaching around to undo her bra, letting it drop to the floor. Right along with Ben's jaw.

'Fuck'

'Shh' Rey giggles, falling forward to kiss him to keep him quiet.

'Sorry. I'll be quiet'

'We should get under the covers, just in case'

Ben's glad one of them is thinking sensibly because his brain is short-circuiting. But it's a good idea. Won't be such a shock to his poor daughter if the worst happens then.

They know it's a dangerous game, but they can't resist.

His hands are all over her back, both of them still clothed from the waist down, writhing around under the covers.

At one point Rey's hand brushes his cock and he's sure it's accidental, at least to start with.

But once it's there, it stays there and he groans at the feel of it.

'Do you have any idea how badly I want you?' Ben utters between kisses and Rey lets him know she can feel e _xactly_ how much he wants her.

'I want you too but-'

'Please don't say it'

'So what do we do?' Rey sighs. laying her head on his chest as Ben strokes her hair.

'No idea'

'All I know is I'm not letting you leave without fucking you'

Ben can't believe she's just said those words.

It still feels unreal that she even wants him.

'Online just doesn't cut it anymore, does it?'

'Not even close. But hey, I may have an idea'

'Tell me. We'll make it work'

Rey props herself on his chest, hands laced, peering back at him. 'Well, Rose is a really good babysitter and-'

'Yes'

'You don't wanna hear the rest of my plan?' Rey laughs, kissing his nose.

'Nope. Just make it happen'

'As you wish'

'Now you be good for Rose, won't you?'

Tali nods in agreement but Ben wonders if she's heard a word he just said. 'And stay with her the whole time, ok? And mind your manners'

Rose's hand comes to rest on his shoulder. 'Ben, we'll be fine. I'll look after her. Promise.'

Ben really hates being apart from his daughter, but the promise of 5 hours of interrupted 'Rey time' is too good to pass up. They need this time before they have to fly home - before he possibly never sees her again.

'Sorry. It's just-'

'I know. Now. Go and enjoy yourselves, ok?'

'Ok' he smiles. 'And thanks. We owe you'

'Nonsense' she tuts. 'I've never seen Rey so into any guy before so please, just make her happy?'

Ben blushes, glad his daughter is oblivious to their conversation. I'll do my best and thanks again. Bye honey, you have fun now'

'Bye Dad!'

As he watches them leave hand in hand he feels like crying but he pulls it together, knowing they'll be back soon enough. For now, his focus is Rey. She's due to pick him up in half an hour then they'll spend the afternoon at her hotel. But Ben's struggling to choose an outfit.

Three sweater changes later he realises she's not going to care what he's wearing when their clothes are bound to be on the floor anyway. So he settles on his favourite navy sweater and black jeans, running a comb through his hair. He throws on his fave aftershave then he waits.

When he opens the door 10 minutes later, Rey looks relaxed. Not her usual dolled-up self this time her makeup is light, cheeks slightly flushed and she's dressed in skinny black jeans and a black sweater with her hair down.

She looks stunning.

'Ready?'

As he'll ever be.

Her apartment is - wow - and he makes it known, swearing in nearly every room he enters.

'Do you have the whole fuckin' floor??'

'Kinda' she smiles, following him down the hall with her arms around his waist.

He turns to apologise. 'Sorry. I swear a lot when I'm nervous'

Rey reaches up on her tiptoes to push his hair aside and whisper against his ear, her breath sending a chill down his spine.

'When you swear, it's kind of a turn on'

'Really?'

He had no idea.

She pulls back and leans in, brushing her lips against his and he's done waiting.

He hoists her up and turns to walk, soon realising he has no idea where he's headed.

'Bedroom?'

'Pick one' she grins, kissing him as they walk. He finds one with a King-size bed and lowers her onto it, leaning over her as she pulls him down and kisses him hard.

But before he knows it she's pushing him until they're both sitting upright. She stands on the bed to take off her jeans and throws them to the side before coming to straddle him. Ben can't believe this is actually going to happen.

'I haven't...I don't' he mutters, and she smiles.

'If you're about to say you haven't done this before' she teases. 'You know I won't believe you'

He can't help but laugh. Of course he's done it before, he does have a daughter.

'No, no. It's just...it's been a long time'

'It's been a while for me too'

Ben's instantly relieved.

'I know we should probably take it slow' she breathes against his mouth and he wants to kiss her everywhere, 'but can we not take it too slow? I want you so much'

That's more than fine with Ben.

'I want you too'

Rey tugs at the hem of his shirt, pulling it off. 'I missed this'

And he's missed her touching him.

Rey lets her arms fall around his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his neck as Ben feels himself harden in his jeans.

He wants to be naked, wants her to be naked, wants to be inside this woman so badly.

He pulls her sweater off, revealing her bra.

It's pretty and purple. He wants to kiss her nipples through the fabric but she's undoing the clasp and now it's off.

He sticks with his original plan, going straight for a breast with his mouth. Her head tips back and she moans, Ben smiling at the sight.

Nothing slow about this.

He feels her hand on his cock the same time he reaches between her legs and he groans at just how wet she is. He'd almost forgotten women could get this wet and how much he loves it.

Ben needs to get his jeans off and he mutters that against her mouth before pulling away.

Standing to pull his jeans off he pauses at his briefs, realising she hasn't actually seen him before. Not like this. All hard and...leaking like he is.

He takes a deep breath and watches as her eyes follow what he's doing.

And then he's naked...

And she shuffles forward.

She's barely touched him since they've been...whatever this is...and now she's got her mouth-

Damn.

And it feels-

Shit.

It feels...better than good. It feels-

And already he's-

Oh, fuck.

'Would you believe me if I said I've never done that before' Rey utters as they lie face to face naked and cuddling on the bed while Ben's still recovering from the best blow job of his life.

'No'

'It's true'

'Are you shitting me? There's no way'

'It's all true'

'So, why me?'

'Um...because you have a beautiful cock?'

She grins and he kisses her again. He's never had anyone say that before.

'I'm honoured. Really'

'Was it ok? You can be honest'

'Shit, Rey. It was perfect. You're perfect'

'So' She rolls on top of him. 'Have you recovered yet?'

'Not yet'

Laying together afterwards Ben lets his eyes rest momentarily.

'Don't you dare'

He pulls her in close, holding her against his body. 'I was just resting my eyes, baby'

Rey sits up, biting her lip.

'What? Did I say something wrong?'

'No' she smiles. 'But you did call me baby'

He hopes he hasn't crossed a line.

'Is that ok?'

She lets it sink in. The fact she's in bed with Ben. The man she's in love with, the man who calls her baby and lives so far away-

'I like it. It just...makes it real. And i don't want you to go'

'I know. Let's not think about that right now'

'You're right. We can talk about it later'

'Tomorrow'

Rey can't bear to think of them leaving - he or Tali. She's grown to love them both.

There has to be a way, but for now it's just the two of them and there's no time to waste.

They make love twice, enjoying every second together before it's time to meet Rose and Tali.

Tali runs to hug Ben and Rey watches on, smiling.

These two have stolen her heart and she wants to be a part of their lives.

She has no idea how, but love always finds a way.

**Author's Note:**

> 😘 x


End file.
